Smile For Me
by MinyaPunchers
Summary: Innocent and naive Chloe Martin has been appointed by her aunt Kelly Wainwright as personal assisstant/handler to Big Time Rush. This job pulls her from her quiet Montana life to gain experience for her Fashion Degree. But she also manages to catch the eye of the flirtatious member, James. Can he be the one to break her out of her shell? Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Greetings potential readers! I am here again with the forth and final member's story in a variety series of 'Big Time Rush' stories that are finally completed, yay! Anyways, it's been fine doing these short stories. I liked stretching out of my comfort zone and exploring different writing styles. I also am currently working on some oneshots involving my characters and their respective partners as they've grown past my original stories. Anyways, this story, like the others is a five chapter short story that centers around one of the band members and an OC. I due hope this one grabs your attention and if it does, please take a moment to review, favorite, etc. and feel free to check out my other stories if you haven't already. Thank you all for your time and consideration plus keep an eye out for those oneshots among other entries! =)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to 'Big Time Rush' whatsoever; just the OC/story I came up with.

 **Chapter 1**

"Congratulations Dogs! You actually don't sound too horrible." Gustavo Rocque shouted from the recording booth. The group 'Big Time Rush' was currently finishing their 3rd studio album in time to promote on the next tour. They each frowned at his comment.

"We never sound horrible!" James protested.

"When you first got here you did," he replied, exiting the booth and signaling for them to join him.

"He's got a valid point."

"No he doesn't Carlos!" They each shouted back. Carlos pouted as he pulled on his helmet, tapping it a few times.

"Anyways!" Gustavo began. "Have any of you noticed that Kelly isn't here?"

"No." They replied. Actually, Kelly Wainwright, personal assistant to Gustavo Rocque and Big Time Rush, had been absent for a few hours now. A vein began to throb on Gustavo's bald head at their inability to pay attention.

"Ok Dogs, I'm just going to come out with it. Kelly will not be handling you guys anymore," he sighed.

"What!?" They all screeched.

"Who's going to keep up with our scheduling?"

"And make sure we get to school on time?"

"Or make sure we get snacks?"

"And tell me that I'm beautiful?"

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos all turned to face James with baffled looks. James was standing there, completely serious.

"Well, let me rephrase. Kelly won't be handling you guys 'as much' since she will be focusing more on public relations," he paused, sighing again, obviously pondering on how to continue. "But instead, she hired her own personal assistant to assist you guys," he said as he gestured to the four of them.

In that moment, each of them smirked at the idea of 'breaking in' their new assistant. Kendall thought of pranks. Logan thought of the study sessions. Carlos thought of the late night snack runs. And James, well, he was tickled pink at the new person that would lavish him in compliments.

"And this is where they will be recording." A voice spoke from the hallway, the voice of Kelly Wainwright. The boys were bouncing on the balls of their feet now while Gustavo rubbed his throbbing temples.

"That'll be her now…" he mumbled. Her? They each thought.

"Hi boys!" Kelly greeted happily before turning towards Gustavo. "I'm assuming you told them?" She asked and he nodded in return. "Great! Ok boys, allow me introduce you to my niece and your new assistant, Chloe Martin!" Each of their eyes widened as a girl slightly taller than Kelly entered the room.

They each expected some older person to act as their new 'handler' but none of them expected a girl, a very pretty girl, to be their assistant. She was about 5'8 or 5'9 with caramel skin and dark green eyes. Her long, curly hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that brought out her cheekbones quite nicely. Each male appraised her differently from her charcoal grey baby doll dress to the black flats on her feet.

"Chloe here has just graduated from U.C. and will be starting her apprenticeship here at Rocque Records." Kelly stated with a wide smile.

"Wait. You just graduated? How old are you exactly?" Logan asked first.

"I just had my twentieth birthday a few months ago; I graduated high school two years early and jumped right into college work," she replied. Her voice was warm and silky like butter. Even James managed to tear away from himself to pay her attention.

Logan was impressed by her smarts but there was some underlying sense of jealously at another person, a girl even, that could match him intellectually. Oh well, Logan enjoyed a challenge every now and then.

"Anyways, both myself and Gustavo", the man scoffed at the mention of his name, but Kelly continued, "we both thought that it would be a good learning experience for Chloe to work with you boys as well as you guys getting to be around someone your own age for a change."

"This will end badly…" Gustavo mumbled. Kelly rolled her eyes as she wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist.

"You will do great my dear! And don't let these knuckleheads intimidate you. They may seem like an adorable bunch on the outside, but on the inside, they are completely nuts!" Kelly said with a smile.

"Hey!" They each protested. At that moment, Kelly dropped the smile and turned towards the boys with a serious expression. They each gulped and took a step back.

"As for you guys, respect my niece and do not take advantage of her current naivety, or else," Kelly threatened.

"Or else wha-" Carlos began but the other three each grabbed him. Kelly smirked, hearing Carlos' almost question; she then pointed to them one by one:

"You will be put on a strict health food diet that won't include corndogs. You won't be attending that science symposium next month. You won't have your precious prank war. And you" Kelly paused, pointing at James lastly. "I will personally cancel your Cuda subscription." James gasped at this.

"Anyways, you dogs are done for the day!" Gustavo then snapped fingers in Chloe's direction. "Make sure you get them back to the Palm Woods and I will message you their schedule for the week." Chloe nodded with a small smile as he exited the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early!" Kelly exclaimed as she gave Chloe one more hug. "And remember what I said guys." She threatened again, then turned away to catch up with Gustavo, leaving the four guys and Chloe alone.

It was safe to say that Chloe Martin was very nervous at that very moment, currently sharing the breathing space with four extremely hot guys. She kept telling herself to breathe as she tried to gather her thoughts. Checking her phone once more, she saw that it was half past three…it's been a full 24 hours since she last ate and she was feeling it now.

As if on cue, her stomach rumbled, echoing off the walls. She chuckled nervously then blushed as they each faced her, realizing it was her that caused the sound.

"So! I am starving and I hope you guys are too. Pizza anybody? My treat!" Chloe exclaimed quickly and turned on her heel, not bothering to check that the boys were following her. They each shrugged and followed her out of the building.

Once outside, Chloe was heading towards a large black SUV. Each of the guys paused, surprised by the vehicle choice. Noticing they weren't following, she looked towards the entrance to see the guys gaping in Chloe's direction.

"Uh, who wants shotgun?" She chuckled nervously, unlocking the car. Once those words escaped her mouth, all four boys rushed over. Chloe quickly hopped into the SUV in order to avoid a big time collision. By sliding across the hood (much to Chloe's annoyance) and tripping Carlos, who was in the lead, James managed to hop in the front seat.

"You bastard!" Carlos shouted as he climbed into the backseat.

"Ya snooze, ya lose buddy." James replied with a wink. Carlos smacked James' head before climbing into the third row leaving Kendall seated behind Chloe and Logan behind James.

"Ahem, seatbelts children," Chloe said as she clicked hers on. Each of the guys snapped their heads in her direction. "Seriously, I will not start driving unless each of you is strapped in capeesh?"

"Yes mom," they chorused together. Chloe rolled her eyes as she began driving.

"Haha, very funny…" she grumbled.

"Awe, we just poking fun love," James said as he leaned forward to turn on the radio. Coincidently, one of their songs came on as he switched channels. "Holy shit guys, it's us!" James exclaimed and they each began singing along with the radio.

To be honest, Chloe had never even heard of Big Time Rush until maybe a few weeks ago. She knew that her aunt worked with a big record company and she was very lucky to receive the call from her favorite aunt on the job position. Chloe understood early on that breaking into the fashion industry at her age without some sort of reference would be a challenge and even though this internship wasn't so much related to her career path, it was something.

"Hello! Earth to pretty girl!" Someone shouted. Chloe had been in a daze for a moment and wasn't even sure who brought her out of it.

"Me?" She replied and they laughed in response.

"Do you know where you are going? We've been driving around awhile now." Logan piped in from the backseat.

"Are you trying to kidnap us?! Are you really a spy for Hawk records and somehow brainwashed Kelly into thinking you are her niece?!" Carlos exclaimed. The other three laughed at his accusation but then stopped, actually considering his words, especially after what's happened in the past.

Chloe could only giggle at the statement. Her aunt had warned her about how crazy the guys can be. "I'm pretty sure that Kelly is my aunt…I even have some photo albums to prove it. And as for where we going," she paused before pulling into a front spot. "We are here." She replied as she grabbed her wallet from the center console and exited the vehicle.

"What is this place?" Carlos asked first.

"Rusty's. I saw this place on an episode of 'tastiest places to chowdown'. It's one of the many food spots on my list since I've arrived here." Chloe replied as she headed up the steps. "Move your molasses boys! I'm thinking pizza eating contest." She said happily.

"Where has this girl been all our lives?" Kendall asked in a daze.

"Why don't we go ask here Ken-Doll?" Logan snickered as he followed Chloe up the steps.

The pizza place itself luckily wasn't that crowded despite how late in the afternoon it was. Only a few tables were occupied: parents with their kids, an elderly couple, and what looked like was a teenaged pair on a date. The inside had a classic diner feel to it down to the checkered black and white floors to the wood paneled walls to the jukebox playing classic Frank Sinatra.

Chloe had already made it to the counter to place the order and smiled when the guys joined her. "So, I bet I can determine what pizza you each would want to eat."

"My dear, placing bets with us is very dangerous," Kendall stated truthfully and guys nodded in agreement. Chloe raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"What are the stakes?" She asked. They were surprised by her boldness and even more intrigued at her gamble. They quickly huddled up and whispered amongst themselves a fitting bet. Chloe on the other hand smirked at their backs. She wasn't just confident about what they liked; she was sure, having been informed beforehand of a general idea of what they liked and thought to use it to her advantage. After a few minutes, they broke apart and each had their own expression of smugness upon their faces.

"We've come up with the perfect bet!" Logan stated happily.

"In five minutes? Wow, I'm impressed already." Chloe said, pretending to be awe-struck. "What is this glorious bet?"

"Glad you asked." James answered next. "Since we will be spending a lot of time together,"

"And you will technically be working for us…with us," Carlos continued.

"It seems fitting that for your work, you would require a uniform of sorts." Logan finished with a wink.

"Hmmm, what kind of 'uniform' exactly?" Chloe asked, already having an idea of what these hormonal boys could be thinking.

"Again, so glad you asked." James said, while rubbing his hands together and sporting a wide grin.

"We were thinking for one whole week, while taking care of our daily chores of course, you wear a French maid's uniform." Kendall said happily.

It was the perfect bet they were positive they would win! His mother and baby sister Katie were going away for part of the week to do this mother/daughter bonding seminar which meant they had the apartment all to themselves. And what better way to enjoy the week then to have a gorgeous girl like Chloe 'entertain' them so to speak.

Chloe on the other hand wasn't surprised, but she did a very good job at hiding it while silently thanking her tour at Community Theater. She bit her lip and rubbed her chin, pondering what was at stake if she lost. "Can I have my own terms as well?" She asked softly. They nodded, still looking smug. "If there is the off chance that I win, you each have to wear one of my clothing designs to a photo shoot and make sure credit goes to me. Deal?" She finished, looking at them closely.

None of them batted an eye as they each took turns shaking her hand. She knew that there was some risk in what she was doing but deep down, she also knew she could gain so much in the end.

"This will be sweet!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Oh, I agree." Chloe replied as she turned back to the counter to place an order.

"Hi, what can I get for you all?" The waiter asked. Chloe smirked and turned halfway towards the guys.

"For Carlos, since he is a lover of all things spicy, one pizza with banana, chili, green and red peppers as well as spicy smoked sausage.

For Logan, since he is traditional and simple with his toppings, one supreme pizza with pepperonis.

For Kendall, the one who is willing to try something unconventional, one classic ham and pineapple with onions.

For James, a guy who watches his figure as much as most females, one pizza with white meat chicken and extra assorted veggies.

And lastly for myself, I would like your famous six cheese thin crust." She said happily while the waiter wrote. "Can I also get one sprite, fruit punch, bottled water, and two colas, one of them being cherry please?"

"Yes ma'am. Will that be for here or to go?"

"Here please, we will be at the large table in the back." The waiter nodded with a smile and assured them that their order will be ready in a moment. He gave her a basket of cheesy garlic sticks while they waited. Chloe thanked him and turned from the counter to walk to their table.

Each of the guys was quiet as she placed the order and was shocked at how spot on she was with their food choice. They shuffled numbly behind her and before sitting down, she reached over to each of them to close their mouths.

"Be careful, flies may get in if you leave your mouths agape like that," she stated with a wink.

"You cheated!" James grumbled and the other three smacked him. "Hey! I'm sure you all are thinking the same damn thing! And I'm the only one with the balls to say it!"

"No, you are the only one who doesn't have the balls to accept that we lost," Logan replied. Kendall and Carlos nodded in agreement.

"We apologize for James; he can be a sore loser." Kendall said to Chloe.

"Yeap…and kind of a puss." Carlos added with a laugh. Chloe still remained quiet, feeling a bit guilty. She didn't technically cheat…she just took a guess with the information she had.

"No, it's fine. Why don't we just forget about it yeah?" Chloe replied, picking at the cheese sticks.

"No!" They replied, aside from James. "We honor the terms when we bet," Kendall stated while James muttered 'speak for yourself'.

"No, James was right," Chloe began and was quickly interrupted by James who cheered and pumped his fists into the air. Logan reached over to smack him again while Carlos and Kendall pushed him back down.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Kelly told me a few things about you guys like favorite shows, clothing, hobbies and such. Then she mentioned your preferred drinking choices and places you liked to eat at. I used what she told me and tried to put together pizza choices that I hope you would like since you can build your own pizza here.

I'm so sorry for cheating! I just wanted to impress you guys! I was extremely nervous and didn't want to screw up! I will totally understand if you don't want me as an assistant anymore!" Chloe was rambling now and felt on the verge of tears. "J-just tell Kelly I couldn't hack it for me please! I-I don't want her disappointed in me!"

"Woah woah! Chill out!" Kendall said in attempt to halt her stammering. He was very close to shooting across the table to comfort her since he could tell she was about to start crying. Logan already had an arm around her in attempt to soothe her and Carlos had abandoned the food, but he also looked about ready to pummel James who has gone silent all of a sudden.

"No, that was awesome what you did! Oh fuck, please don't cry," Logan whispered.

"And please don't quit!" Carlos chimed in. "Gustavo will think we did something to offend you!"

"Yeah! Don't let our resident idiot change your mind about working with us!" Kendall said while glaring at James whose cheeks had gone red. "Besides, not many of Gustavo's employees last long with us and we want to prove him wrong,"

"Yeah, that's very true. You should've been with us when we broke in the new choreographer." Logan said with a smirk in Kendall's direction who returned it with an eye roll.

"Another story for another time," he murmured in response.

"But the point is," Carlos piped in. "We like you and we want you to have this shot…not just for you but for us too."

"So please, can we start over?" Kendall pleaded.

"Pretty please!" Logan and Carlos chimed in together. She gave them a small smile and made a glance to James in attempt to gauge a reaction. Despite blushing a moment ago, his expression remained neutral even more so when their eyes locked, Chloe's pulse quickened.

Before she could respond, the pizzas arrived much to the guys' excitement. Chloe snapped her eyes from James and dug in. The pizza tasted even more amazing that what she saw on TV, but it turned to sandpaper in Chloe's mouth. She still felt guilty for tricking them and even more perplexed by James' gaze constantly roaming over her.

The first one to finish their pizza was Carlos of course but even he was rubbing his stomach, happy and full. Even more surprising, Chloe was the only other person to finish her pizza while Kendall, Logan, and James were requesting a box.

"Dang Chloe! Even I couldn't finish my pizza; did you not eat today?" Logan asked suddenly, making Chloe feel self conscious.

"No. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning," she mumbled in response.

Carlos gasped. "That's a crime!"

Chloe giggled in response. "I had a late flight yesterday so I didn't get much of a chance to eat."

"Really? Where at if you don't mind me asking," Kendall asked before sipping on his sprite. 'Should I tell them?' she thought. Chloe really didn't want to put a damper on the mood, but she also didn't want to lie especially since Kelly could easily spill the beans for her.

"I flew back home to Montana for a funeral," Chloe stated simply. Each of the boys' faces paled, feeling bad for bringing it up but she quickly spoke up again. "Its fine you guys! It was for my grandmother who was 96 years old and they believed that it was only because my granddad died a week before." They went even paler. "Oh jeez, that sounds so much worse. I'm the worst assistant ever."

"No, we could think of a few others…" James whispered suddenly making the others chuckle in agreement.

"Woah you guys! It's already after 6! Aren't Mama Knight and Katie leaving in another hour?" Logan asked. Kendall's eyes widened as he jumped from his seat along with the others.

"Shit, you're right! I wanted to see them off! Chloe, it has been fun but do you think you can drive us back to the Palm Woods?" Kendall asked but she was already out of her seat too and rushing out to the truck.

"If you hurry up, I can get us there in fifteen!"

* * *

"Linda is such a witch," Chloe stated with malice as stuffed her face with more cheddar popcorn. She was currently in the living area of her Palm Woods' room which so happened to be next door to the boys of Big Time Rush, just to make things more convenient.

Chloe was on her couch, relaxing, having survived her first day with Big Time Rush and was enjoying her favorite past time: curled up on the couch with her cheddar popcorn and sparkling water, hair down and dressed in baggy flannel pajama bottoms with a tank top and no bra underneath. And let us not forget her favorite romantic comedy: The Wedding Singer.

Chloe has managed to watch this movie over a hundred times, but she would always get super pissed off when Linda dumps Robbie at the altar. A knock from the door caused Chloe to jump, spilling her popcorn in the process. Looking at the wall clock, she saw that it was 10:15. Puzzled, she rose from the couch and headed to the door to look out the peephole. 'Curiouser and curiouser' she mumbled before opening the door revealing James Diamond with a neutral expression and a large bouquet of sunflowers.

Chloe was stunned. She kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish, unable to form a coherent sentence while James slowly smiled. He liked that he managed to render Chloe speechless…a girl that he never considered to be in his league. She completely frazzled him at lunch earlier and she never left his mind. But before he could try anything, he had to make peace.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior today. It was your first time working with us and I didn't give a proper first impression so I am here to rectify that. I went to a nearby flower shop and picked these for you," James said as he gestured to the sunflowers in his hand.

"How'd you know that these are my favorite?" Chloe asked. A mischievous glint reflected in his eyes for a moment and he just shrugged in response.

"Let's just say I have a gift," he state with a wink. Chloe blushed at this and attempted to hide her face in the flowers. "Well, I guess I'll be off then." James stated as he turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Chloe shouted then gasped, realizing that she didn't want him to leave just yet. James pivoted on his heel and gave Chloe his attention. "Uhm, have you heard of a movie called 'The Wedding Singer'?"

James was confused by the question but he nodded in response. "Yeah, with Adam Sandler right? Took place in the 80's?" Chloe nodded back. "I haven't really sat down to watch it though…"

Chloe's jaw dropped and she had to resist the urge to beat him senseless. "Seriously?! How can you not have watched it? It's a classic!" Chloe exclaimed making James laugh. "Well mister, I hope you didn't have any plans because I just started it and I plan on you joining me."

"Wow, pretty quick plan don't cha think?" Chloe rolled her eyes and pulled James into the apartment towards the living area.

"I hope you like cheddar popcorn and sparkling water." Chloe stated as she plopped down onto the couch with a grinning James at her side.

"Oh, I LOVE cheddar popcorn and sparkling water," he replied as he let his gaze roam over her body from head to toe. 'And I love what I have planned for you'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chloe's first few work weeks as the assistant to Big Time Rush went surprisingly well…to an extent really. Her aunt wasn't kidding about them being extremely nuts; they certainly kept her on her toes. Thankfully for her, it was Sunday and like the past few, they were always a treasure; she was off for the day while the boys were off doing whatever.

The girl in question was currently relaxing on a lounge chair by the pool. She was sketching some new designs for her portfolio while sipping a strawberry banana smoothie. Actually, she had four different seasonal portfolios that held a separate section for males and another for females. The one she was working on in particular was the summer collection for males, one that she was a bit biased towards.

"Woah, nice work," a voice whispered making Chloe jump, knocking over her smoothie. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Wait, let me grab some towels!" Chloe quickly inspected her sketchbook and pencil case making sure it was smoothie free; the same couldn't be said for her jacket and flip flops.

The person who spooked her moments ago, a female, rushed back in record time with a roll of paper towels and went to work on the mess. The smoothie didn't just land on her stuff but also the side table, the floor, and her arm. Chloe sighed, realizing that she would have to go up to shower.

"I apologize again for that. I thought you saw me coming," she said again.

"It's fine, I'm naturally jumpy. Can I have a few of those?" The girl obliged, ripping off a few to hand to her, giving Chloe a chance to study the girl. She looked about her height, lighter skin and a petite frame; her hair was straight and dark with bright red streaks running through it.

"I'm a bit of a sneak so again, I am truly sorry," she stated as she looked at the white jacket that was now drenched in pink. "Uh, I can have this dry cleaned for you?"

"Sure, that would be great," Chloe replied. She then stuck out her hand that didn't get hit with smoothie. "My name is Chloe." The girl smiled and grabbed hers to shake.

"Lucy Stone," Chloe's eyes widened as she held in a squeal.

"Oh my," Chloe squeaked then cleared her throat. "Wow, so awesome to meet you! I mean, sorry to sound like a fangirl but…I am," Chloe stammered before letting go of her hand. Lucy chuckled at the other girl's cuteness.

"It's ok, I appreciate it. I'm still not used to having fans, let alone fangirls," she replied with a wink. Chloe smiled while trying to think of a conversation starter. "So, judging by the sketchbook I almost destroyed, is it safe to assume you are staying here working on a future fashion design career?"

"Kinda. My aunt, Kelly Wainwright, turned me to an assistant's job so I could build up my resume since I'm fresh out of college." Chloe replied.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Wait, rewind a bit! You're the one in charge of the guys now? Big Time Rush?" Lucy exclaimed. Chloe took a half step back and nodded which made the other female laugh out loud. "Oh my fuck! That is too funny!" Lucy exclaimed again as she doubled over, clutching her stomach.

Chloe was confused by this and was about to question it, but she was momentarily distracted by James who was running towards them. He skidded to a halt in front of her, almost knocking over the pair.

"Whoa James, where's the fire?" Chloe asked. Lucy had calmed down a bit at the sight of James in front of them. James took a few quick breaths and said a quick hello to Lucy before returning his gaze to Chloe.

"Gustavo needs us all at the studio right away! And by all of us, you too!" James said in a rush. He was also bouncing on the balls of his feet and had an odd grin stretched across his face.

"Uh, I have no message from him nor has Kelly sent me anything. Maybe I read the schedule wrong…" Chloe stated as she dug into her pocket for her blackberry. James huffed loudly, growing impatient.

"Did you not hear me woman? We literally found out just now! We tried your room first, but obviously, you weren't there! So we each split up and luckily for me, I found you first." James exclaimed happily while Chloe tapped away at her phone, eyebrows scrunched together.

"Hmmm, not a thing," she replied and James rolled his eyes again. He then began sniffing the air and leaned into Chloe, inhaling the air around her. Chloe clenched up being in such close proximity to James; she resisted the urge to sniff him as well.

"Why do you smell like strawberries? I thought you were a citrus type of girl," Chloe blushed at this, not sure how to respond.

"That will be me," Lucy said, popping into the conversation. "I scared the poor girl and made her loose her smoothie. By the way, want me to grab you another one?" Chloe didn't get a chance to respond because at that moment, James took it upon himself to scoop her into his arms. Chloe yelped and clung to James, afraid that he would drop her due to her slight heaviness.

"No time! Gotta see Gustavo!" James yelled as he began to take off.

"Let me go!" she protested. She glanced over to see Lucy smirking at their retreating backs; Chloe also realized she left her sketchbook and pencils behind. "At least turn around so we could get my stuff!"

"Again, no time!" Chloe's eyes went as wide as saucers. She had that book close to five years and had all of her work in it. She was close to panicking at that point as James ran all the way to the parking lot. A red convertible was already waiting for them with Logan in the driver's seat, Carlos up front, and Kendall in the back.

James gently tossed Chloe in the back seat then hopped in beside, trapping her between the two. Chloe was on the verge of tears now when Logan started the engine. Then out of nowhere, Lucy comes running up towards the car.

"Hey, don't forget this!" She shouted as she tossed her sketchbook and case towards her. Chloe squealed with delight as she clutched them both to her chest as they sped away.

As they drove, Logan made a sharp turn that caused her to slide into Kendall's lap. "Ooof! Uhm, hi Kendall, how are ya?" Chloe asked, feeling a bit awkward.

"Well, the sun is shining and the breeze in pretty decent. Plus, I have a hot girl in my lap so I can't complain," Kendall said smoothly, making the latter shy away from his sight..

"Hey! You already have a girl! Logan, can't you make a few left turns?" James whined, making the others laugh.

"Dude, I would totally help with that but we are already here." Logan stated as he rounded a corner and parallel parked near the front. One by one, the guys shuffled out with Chloe remaining seated.

"Chloe, you need to get out too." Carlos stated.

"I would, really, but here's the thing…" she paused as she raised her legs to them. Chloe was currently decked out in an oversized red fishnet top with a yellow tank underneath, a pair of red Bermuda shorts, and bare feet; her red painted toe nails glittered in the sunlight. James smacked his forehead while the others groaned loudly.

"Dude! How could you not let her put shoes on?" Kendall yelled first.

"How could you not notice she didn't have shoes on to begin with?" Logan piped in.

James ignored them all and moved towards the car. He opened the door to the back then turned around and crouched down. Puzzled, Chloe straightened, looking to the guys for help. They each shrugged before heading into the building.

"Uh, James…" Chloe began.

"Hop on my back," James interrupted.

"You already had to carry me once today, that was enough," Chloe paused then smiled slightly, remembering how easily it seemed for James to carry her and how her heart raced much like it was doing at that moment. "Besides, I know I'm pretty heavy-"

"You weigh next to nothing and I barely broke a sweat. You think I'm not strong enough to carry you?" James huffed.

"It's not that-"

"Then it's settled! Hop on my back before I have get aggressive with you," that's when he turned his head to glance back, "unless you like that sort of thing."

"Say no more! Seriously," Chloe stated as she stood up. Taking a deep breath, she mounted James' back, gripping tightly.

"Ugh!" James groaned and swayed slightly, causing Chloe to panic again. She was about to jump off when James started laughing. "Just kidding," he said as he adjusted Chloe's weight and began to walk inside the building.

"You are such a jerkface!" Chloe yelled. "If I didn't fear for my life right now, I would so smack you!"

"Nah, I don't think you would," he replied, "you're too much of a sweetheart to hurt me." James stated cockily. Chloe scoffed then thought about it and then frowned; he was right, Chloe wasn't the violent type.

"If I really wanted to, I would…but I don't," she huffed as she snuggled deeper into James' back. This didn't go unnoticed by James and he decided to keep quiet about it, for now. While walking, they attracted quite a few stares, but James just shrugged it off. Chloe on the other hand struggled to keep her face hidden.

By the time they reached Gustavo's office, the man himself was already red in the face with a throbbing vein in his neck. Kelly's hand was on her forehead and was shaking it slightly. Looking up at the presence of her niece on James' back, she raised a questioning brow.

"I'm not even going to ask about," he paused, gesturing to James and Chloe, "that since I just want to get this over with so I can get back to my Walking Dead marathon,"

"Ooooo! Did you get to the part where the Governor dies?" Carlos asked. Along with a throbbing vein, Gustavo's eye twitched.

"Gahhhh!" Gustavo yelled as he lunged for Carlos. Kelly jumped on his back while Kendall and Logan struggled to keep him from throttling Carlos.

"So, that means he doesn't know what happened with the prison?" Chloe asked next.

"Shhhhhh!" James whispered. Gustavo was swaying slightly as Kelly attempted to calm him down. She eventually hopped off and straightened herself while Gustavo glared at Carlos.

"You explain!" He shouted to Kelly before storming off into the hallway. Kelly sighed as she pivoted to face them all.

"Auntie Kelly, uhm, is that normal?" Chloe asked cautiously incase Gustavo was listening in.

"More than you think," Kelly replied. "Anyways, the point of this emergency meeting was to discuss a certain bet that was placed a few weeks ago." Kelly stated, staring straight at her niece. Chloe's heart sank as she slid off of James' back to the carpet.

"Oh please Auntie! Don't fire me! I told the guys just to let it go and that I can quit! I am so sorry, please don't ha-" Chloe rambled.

"Tut Tut Tut sweetie!" Kelly exclaimed, moving towards Chloe to hug her. "I was going tell you that Gustavo, myself, and the design team are all for it." The young girl's eyes widened at her words and her jaw dropped. She looked past her aunt to the guys and they all had large grins spread across their faces.

"Surprise!" They each yelled.

"B-but, how did you…when did you?" Chloe stammered.

"No questions sweetie, but congratulations! The design teams loved your sketches and want to use them! We just needed to get you here ASAP so you can sign some paperwork so you can get started since filming for the new video begins in a couple weeks." Chloe was in shock over her aunt's words and couldn't even nod her head to answer.

Seeing her distress, James moved in front of her and grabbed her face, shaking her slightly. "C'mon gorgeous, say you'll do it," he pleaded.

Chloe cleared her throat before speaking, "uhm…ok then, I can do it," she smiled. James squealed before lifting Chloe in his arms and spinning her around. She giggled and held on tight, just as excited. She was on her way to becoming a real fashion designer!

* * *

Once contracts were signed and new schedules were drawn up, Chloe and the Big Time Rush boys headed back to the Palm Woods. Chloe was still a bit shell shocked over all that has happened in the last few hours and it didn't really set in until they were back in the guys' room. Chloe had taken it upon herself to run across the room to their couch and plopped down. She then grabbed the closest pillow, slammed it to her face, and proceeded to scream into it.

"I guess it's sunk it," Logan stated first as he took a glance at his phone. "And it only took two hours and forty seven minutes to do so."

"That also means I am a good hour late for my date, catch ya'll later," Kendall stated as he exited the apartment.

"And that also means that I'm hungry!" Carlos grumbled as he began raiding the fridge.

"Actually, why don't we celebrate?" James suggested as he took a seat next to Chloe on the couch, who still kept her face hidden behind the pillow. "What do you say gorgeous? Want to paint the town?"

"Stmmmmfe clllllrel meererrthhhhhhhet," Chloe replied.

"What was that?" James asked and ended up getting the same response.

"It would help if you removed the pillow genius," Logan stated as he tapped away on his phone. James rolled his eyes as he tugged the pillow away and flung it over his shoulder at Logan, who dodged it. James brought a hand to Chloe's chin and tilted it so she was facing him.

"Now, what was it you were saying gorgeous? I hope it was agreement in my fantastic plans," James smiled. Chloe was flushed and had to lean back in order for James to release his hold on her chin. She was getting overwhelmed with all the changes and it didn't help that James was coming on so strongly.

"Stop calling me gorgeous," Chloe blurted out.

"But you are; why would you want me to stop?" James frowned. When she didn't answer immediately, she instead shot up and ran from the apartment. James was quick to follow her, but stopped once Logan called him back.

"Let her go dude," he said and James felt even more puzzled.

"Why? She didn't even answer me!" James yelled back as he let his arms slap his sides. Logan let out a deep breath and sat his phone down.

"Dude, you are coming off kinda heavy and that isn't normal to a girl like Chloe. She's extremely sweet, innocent, naïve…you need to tone it down," Logan said as a matter of fact.

"How do you know? You're the one who's always wrong when it comes to girls." James stated. "Wait, does that mean I'm you now?!" He demanded.

"It's like the twilight zone in here, I'm out! I don't want helmet to start talking to me again!" Carlos piped in.

Meanwhile, Chloe was next door pacing. She was holding a giant bucket of cheddar popcorn and was stuffing handfuls into her mouth. She felt stupid for running out like that. She felt like a coward. No, she was a coward.

So what if her dreams of becoming a fashion designer were soon to be a reality. So what if hot guys like James Diamond, a celebrity singer no less, was coming on to her. These are the things most girls imagine and then write into fanfiction nowadays! But why was she freaking out? This is why she worked so damn hard.

And then another thought struck her. She was scared of screwing up. Chloe was psyching herself out, afraid that she would have to crawl back to Montana, and explain how she couldn't hack it in L.A. Her sisters would have a field day and don't even get started on how her mother would react.

What would her father say? He was the one who always stuck his neck out for her. He's the one she truly hated to disappoint.

*Knock Knock*

Chloe jumped at the sound, making her drop her popcorn bucket and spilled half of it on the floor. She sighed before heading towards the door and looking through the peephole.

"Déjà vu," she muttered before swinging the door open once more. James Diamond stood there, head downcast. "You know, we have to stop meeting like this. Or else you are going to be funding in my cheddar popcorn habit," Chloe stated.

Confused, James looked past Chloe to her living area to see that there was cheddar popcorn all over the floor. He smirked, thinking about how he helped clean the mess last time.

"Then you need to just let me catch you," James winked. Chloe blushed in response and looked away. "I just wanted to see that if you would be interested in coming back over and hanging with us for the evening. We ordered some Italian which I gathered is your favorite and there are other residents that I want you to meet. Sound good?" James asked.

Chloe was still avoiding his gaze. "No pressure or anything…at all…whatsoever," he dragged out. "Just some kids hanging out…nothing serious…just fun," Chloe smiled at his behavior, knowing that it wasn't him. He swayed a bit in front of her and began to whistle. "Yeah, so if you get bored, or something…" he began again but Chloe had already caved.

"Sure!" She exclaimed making James smile. "Only if you stop acting so…"

"Pathetic? Hopeless? Love-struck?" James suggested. "I kinda like it actually, it's different,"

"Well good for you…" Chloe mumbled.

"But could you do one extra thing for me? It's mostly reassurance," James asked.

"And what may that be?"

"Smile for me," James replied with a serious tone. Chloe's mouth fell open, caught off guard by his request.

"That's an odd thing to ask for. Why do you need me to smile?" James had that same mischievous glint in his eyes that he had that first night he showed up at her door.

"Just humor me my dear…it's for my benefit," James stated. Feeling awkward, she relaxed her face and smiled timidly up at him. "Give me a real smile."

She looked away and huffed. But once she turned back to him, his lips were on hers. Pecking them softly, he pulled away within seconds. Slowly, Chloe's face brightened and she smiled wide.

"That's it, now we can continue on with the rest of the evening," James said smugly as he gently grabbed hold of Chloe's hand and escorted the dazed girl next door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You tricked me," Chloe stated. She was on her third garlic stick and James was having a second helping of lasagna. Mid-bite, he gave her a confused glance.

"Me? Why, I have no idea what you are talking about," James replied sarcastically.

"James Diamond, you are such a-" Chloe began.

"An amazing kisser? So I've been told," he grinned. Chloe pouted and used her fork to stab what was left of her stuffed shells. "C'mon, what else would you be doing right now?" James asked and Chloe sighed then shrugged.

They were currently seated in the living area of Apartment 2J. James had ordered in a bunch Italian food and invited some of the Palm Woods' residents. Chloe got to me a few other females her age; a short brunette named Camille who seemed to have a crush on Logan and a blonde named Jo who also dated Kendall at one point, then three females all by the name of 'Jennifer' came and went.

A couple guys made an appearance as well and attempted to make a few passes at Chloe, but James would pull her away before she could even respond. Now they were seated in the living area away from the others when a knock sounded. Carlos, who was closest to the door, opened it and Lucy Stone waltzed inside. Looking up, a big smile stretches across Chloe's face as she leapt up to greet her.

"Hey Lucy!" Chloe exclaimed as she crossed the room. Lucy smiled back and pulled her in for a big hug. "It's nice seeing a face I know!"

"Well, I heard there was a party going on up and I figured my new buddy would be here," Lucy stated as she bumped hips with Chloe. "And, I have a new 'buddy' for you to meet," she said with a wink. Dumbfounded, Chloe looked past Lucy to a guy standing behind her.

The guy in question was a few inches taller than her, around James' height with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He smiled down at her, revealing pearly white teeth and dimples around his mouth. Chloe reddened at his gaze and looked away. At that moment, James took it upon himself to enter into the conversation.

"Hello, my name is-" the boy began only to get interrupted by James.

"Dak Zevon! Long time no see buddy," James exclaimed as he brought an arm around Chloe. "I thought you were filming a new movie?" He asked as he pulled Chloe in closer to his side, earning a raised brow from Lucy.

"We finished earlier today actually," Lucy stated as she stared at the pair. "I had my cameo today and afterwards, I thought that Dak here would like a little social interaction," she finished, moving to stand at Chloe's other side. "And I also thought that Chloe here needed to expand her little buddy circle."

"What do you mean by expand?" James questioned. "She has us! Uh, no offense Dak,"

"None taken," Dak replied, still looking Chloe up and down. "But I wouldn't mind being a 'buddy' regardless." He flirted, making Chloe blush again.

"Well Dak, that's where-"

"Excuse us a moment! Why don't you both chat yeah?" Lucy interrupted as she pulled James away to the hall.

"What the hell Lucy?!" James exclaimed at once.

"Look Diamond, I'm trying to set Chloe up. Is there a problem?" Lucy questioned. At those words, James' face went hard and a vein pulsed away at his neck.

"Yes! Dak is a dog!" He yelled in response.

"And you aren't?" Lucy countered making the latter frown. "C'mon, she's a fox! And an innocent one at that,"

"Think I haven't noticed…" James mumbled, but she ignored it.

"Anyways, dating may be good for her since all she ever does is doodle or stay cooped in a room with you guys," James opened his mouth to protest but she continued on, "not like it's a bad thing! But she's young and needs to spread her wings a bit. Didn't she graduate and get a degree within like two years?"

"Yeah…"

"Great! With that out of the way, she should be allowed to have a social life!" Lucy said with a big smile. Noticing that James was still sulking, she moved to stand closer to him, wrapping her arms around his middle. He flinched at the gesture and hoped that Lucy didn't catch it. She didn't and continued once more, "besides, I know you have been babysitting her the most, and that's not fair to you…to us," James winced. "Wouldn't it be nice if we could have some alone time again?" She asked as she snuggled closer to his warm chest.

But James wasn't paying her any mind and only blocked her out at that moment; another girl was on his brain and she was quickly slipping through his fingertips by another guy who was even slimier than he ever was.

"So Chloe, Lucy tells me that you are the guys' personal assistant. How's that working out for ya?" Dak asks once the other two disappeared.

"Oh, uhm…it's ok. They are rather pleasant?" Chloe replied unsure. Dak raised a questioning brow making her sigh. "Ok. They are completely mental, but in the best possible way. I do love working with them even though they can have the attention span of a pack of squirrels." She said with a giggle.

"That sounds about right," Dak agreed. "Dang, if I would have tossed my cards in, I may have had a say in you being my assistant," he smiled. Chloe giggled again and looked away, surprised by how flirtatious Dak Zevon was acting towards her. But the giggle fizzled out quickly at the embrace between James and Lucy. Dak was currently speaking to her, but her attention was elsewhere.

On the other side of the room near the hallway to the guys' bedrooms were Lucy and James holding the other…well, moreso Lucy onto James while his arms hung loosely around her. Knots formed in Chloe's stomach and her mind pleaded with her to look away; she couldn't for James was staring back intensely with his own look of disdain that matched her own.

"Chloe? Did you hear me?" Dak pressed. Chloe snapped her head back to his direction.

"I'm sorry, I can be a bit of a space case," she shook her head of all thoughts of James and attempted to give Dak her full attention. "What were you asking me?"

"If you would like to go out with me tomorrow night?" He asked simply.

"Me? Really?" She stammered and pointed to herself. "Seriously?"

Dak laughed in response, "Of course I want to go out with you! I want to get to know you better and I would be an idiot not to snag you up first,"

"What do you mean by that?" Chloe asked, feeling confused by his last statement. That was when he decided to lean in close to whisper in her ear making her shiver, but not in a good way sadly.

"Have you not noticed that you have caught every male's gaze in the room? Hell, I even caught James staring at you while we were speaking," he whispered. Chloe laughed and shook her head.

"You sir are funny," she giggled then looked up at his face. _Hmmm, maybe I just need a distraction? And he seems like a sweetheart, should I take that chance?_ Before Chloe could accept the invite, there was some commotion going on in the living area.

"Hey everyone who is left, gather round! We are going to play a game, any suggestions?" James called out.

"Spin the Bottle!"

"Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

"Suck and Blow!"

"Never Have I Ever!"

The suggestions flew across the room until it was Chloe's turn. Her face was red and she was feeling anxious again, especially with James' gaze on her.

"Uh, truth or dare?" Chloe said weakly. There were murmurs around her agreeing to the idea and James clapped his hands happily.

"Truth or Dare it is! Everyone sit in a circle please," James exclaimed and the rest complied. Lucy squealed happily and pulled Chloe towards her to sit beside her in front of the sectional with James moving quickly to sit at her other side.

They each got comfortable on the floor and were arranged in a circle as such: James, Chloe, Lucy, Logan, Carlos, Jo, Camille, and Dak seated next to James.

"Ok, do we REALLY need to go over any rules? Or do I speak for everyone when we should all go balls deep in the game?" Lucy asked, looking around. The only ones who seemed uncomfortable were Chloe and Logan. They didn't speak up so Lucy clapped her hands happily. "Great! Who's first?"

"Not it!" Chloe and Logan said at the same time.

"Pussies," Lucy replied then looked around, eyes landing on Dak; she smirked. "Dak, truth or dare?" He smiled then glanced at Chloe who was looking down.

"Dare," he said smoothly making the room erupt in 'ooooos'.

Lucy rubbed her hands together happily, "Yes, the first dare of the game!" She paused, thinking of a good dare. "I dare you to…" she dragged out, "I dare you to kiss the cheek of who you think is the prettiest girl in this room," James mentally facepalmed, already knowing her plan for the game.

Dak smiled wide and nodded as he crawled slowly towards them. He kneeled in between where Lucy and Chloe were seated and leaned forward.

The group thought he was going for Lucy but instead, went toward the left to plant a light kiss on Chloe's cheek, causing her to flush. The group cheered and clapped, aside from James who struggling to keep himself from pummeling Dak into the carpet.

"Nice one Zevon, she is a hottie!" Jo applauded. "Your turn,"

"Ok. Logan, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he blurted out.

"Boo!" Camille and Carlos shouted.

"Alright…uhm, who would you screw in this room?" Dak asked. Camille sat up quickly and eyed Logan as he face scrunched up.

"Nobody; she isn't here," he smiled. "Carlos, truth or dare?"

"Dare, puss!" He said happily.

Logan smirked, "I dare you to do one of these choices: rub then smack James' ass or give Chloe a neck hickey."

"Dude, what the Hell?!" James exclaimed while the rest laughed. Chloe grabbed the nearest pillow and smacked Logan's face.

"Really?!" She screeched while Logan continued to laugh.

Carlos' smile fell and he paled slightly, "I meant truth!"

"Nuh uh, can't go back on a dare!" Lucy said in a sing song voice.

"B-but, I can't-" he looked between Chloe's horrified face and James' look of fury then sighed. "Either way, I'm screwed," he quickly threw on his helmet and tapped it a few times before crawling towards the pair.

"Carlos." James growled.

"I'm sorry bro," Carlos replied sadly, "but I can't do that to Chloe so bend over." Lucy erupted in loud laughter as James went on all fours.

"Thank you so much Carlos! I owe you a chili cheese corndog!" She exclaimed happily then glanced over at James. "Oh and erm, sorry James…just pretend it's a pretty girl doing it?"

He held her gaze as Carlos stroked his butt cheek, "oh, I'm planning on th-OWWWWWWW! DAMN YOU CARLOS GARCIA!"

"Hahahaha, that was priceless!" Logan was holding his sides from laughing so hard.

"Yeah, real fucking hilarious…" James grumbled as he rubbed his backside. "Your turn,"

"Ok. Jo, truth or dare?"

"Dare bitches!" Jo shouted.

"I dare you to fondle Camille's boobs for twenty seconds!"

"You dirty little boy," Jo sneered then rotated to face Camille. "You cool with this?" Camille rolled her eyes and grabbed Jo's hands, bringing them to her chest.

"Start counting."

The game went on from there for another hour with each person spilling different secrets and performing various dares:

James got his revenge on Logan by having him give Camille a lap dance. Jo admitted to flashing a casting director in order to get a movie roll. Dak had to suck on Carlos' toes while he turned around and got Jo to lick the inside of James' ear. Chloe revealed that she got drunk one night in college and ended up getting a tattoo of a sunflower on her hip. Lucy was dared to strip down to her underwear till it was her turn again.

And during that time, a bottle of alcohol was brought into the mix; that was when the game got real juicy. The only few who went against drinking too much or none at all were James, Logan, Chloe (for reasons explained earlier in the game), and Dak, who had to resume filming in the morning. The group was giggling excessively and had drifted from the game from time to time just to chat.

"Haha, who's turn again?" Lucy slurred.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Jo yelled. She was currently sprawled out on the floor using Camille as pillow who was snoring away. Logan had gone to his room talk with his girlfriend Leah for a bit and Carlos was also passed out in a corner.

"Then goooooooooo!" She slurred again as she leaned into Chloe who in turn was leaning on James.

"Fine bitch, -hic- truth or dare?" Jo asked.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaare,"

"I dare you to kiss your favorite girl!" Jo exclaimed as she snuggled closer to Camille.

"Okaaaaaaaaaay then," Lucy replied as she grabbed Chloe's face and brought her lips to hers. Shocked at first, Chloe's brain didn't register Lucy kissing her…not until her tongue entered her mouth. Chloe pushed Lucy away just as the other girl began vomiting.

"Shit! Chloe, got get Logan please!" James shouted and Chloe got up fast. She ran around the corner and knocked on his door. He opened it after her second round of knocks and quickly explained the situation. He ran to the bathroom to grab a bucket and few other things before running to the living area. James was holding Lucy's hair back while she spewed as the rest of the group came to.

"Uhm, party's over guys…I'll just, uh…I'll take Camille and Jo to their rooms ok?" Carlos quickly volunteered.

Camille was still half asleep so Carlos and Jo took each side then shuffled away. Chloe stood to the side awkwardly as James held Lucy's hair back and Logan worked at cleaning her mess; she was still a bit shocked, not even noticing that Dak was escorting her out into the hallway.

"So…that was intense," Dak began.

"Yeah…she almost yakked in my mouth," Chloe replied, making Dak chuckle slightly.

"I'm glad she didn't cause then I wouldn't be able to kiss you good night." Dak stated. Chloe snapped her head up in time to see Dak leaning forward to kiss her. His lips met hers in a light teasing kiss that made Chloe tingle all over. "Please say you'll go out with me?"

"Yes, I would love to." Chloe smiled. Dak grinned as well and hugged Chloe close then pulled away.

"Great! I will pick you up in the lobby around 7? Dress casual and make sure you wear comfy shoes ok?" Chloe nodded and he kissed her cheek. "See ya tomorrow," he waved goodbye and turned a corner to the elevators. Chloe took a deep breath and went back into apartment 2J wondering if she was wrong about Dak.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want any of us to go with you?" James pleaded for the hundredth time that day. It was 6:48 pm the next day and James was currently seated in the living area of Chloe's apartment trying to convince her to let one of the guys go along, just to be safe. He grew anxious.

"Then it wouldn't be much of a date would it?" She called from the bathroom.

James rolled his eyes, "that's kind of the point…" he muttered under his breath. "What if we brought the girls along? It could be a group thing?"

"All the girls are hung over from the bottles of Tequila and Bacardi they consumed last night," she replied, slipping on a pair of yellow flats.

"But you barely know the guy! I'm just try-" James didn't get a chance to finish when Chloe walked in. James' mouth fell open and he stood up immediately. It was a vintage white sundress with black polka dots that clinched at the waist with a flared skirt. The straps tied around her neck and peaked a bit of cleavage yet still remained innocent enough.

"Trying to what?" She asked then looked up to James' shocked expression. "What? Do I look ok? Are you ok?"

"No! Don't change! You just look very beautiful…" he replied with a small smile. Chloe smiled back then smoothed her skirt.

"Thanks. It's not too much? Or too little?"

"No, absolutely perfect," he said quietly, then swallowed, "Dak is a lucky guy to have you to look at tonight." Chloe's stomach clenched at his words and started second guessing herself, wondering if she was going out with the wrong guy.

She shook her head, trying to get some clarity before scooping up her yellow cardigan and mini wrist bag. "Will you walk me down there?" James nodded and followed her out the door then down the elevator, remaining quiet the whole time. By the time they reached the lobby was when James spoke up.

"Listen, I just want to say that I hope you have fun tonight, and I'm sorry for worrying so much. I've only met and worked with him once, and that was a few years back…but he seems like a great guy," James huffed out.

Chloe smiled and stood up to give him a quick hug. James returned the hug, holding a bit longer than necessary. She whispered a thank you and pulled away, too soon for his liking.

"And there's one other thing," he began, "no matter what the time is or where you are…if you need me, or any of us for anything at all, do not hesitate to call alright?" She gave him a confused look but nodded. "Seriously, no matter what…you've been there for us the past few weeks, let us be there for you,"

Chloe nodded, "I promise James, thank you looking out for me." She smiled. James return the smile, but it fizzled away once he saw Dak coming around the corner with a sunflower in his hand.

"Wow, you look amazing," Dak gasped as he presented her with the flower. She thanked him and sniffed the flower. Chloe did a quick scan of her date and approved of the casual dress pants and polo shirt for the evening. "Shall we?" He asked, holding an arm out to her. Chloe took it and waved back to James as they exited the lobby.

"Please let her be safe…" James whispered as they disappeared from his vision.

* * *

While James continued to pace and worry over Chloe, she and Dak strolled the Boardwalk, talking and laughing like old friends. There was a carnival at the pier that evening and Dak took her on every ride, even the 'Tunnel of Love' which was more cheesy than romantic.

It was near midnight and they were walking from the beach back to his car. Chloe cuddled the giant stuffed monkey that Dak won for her close to her chest as they walked. Dak kept giving her side long glances and would just grin at her from time to time. Once they reached his car, the only one left in the lot, she spoke up.

"I had a really nice time. And thank you for winning Nanners for me," she said gesturing to the monkey. He unlocked the doors for her so she could toss the monkey inside, but stopped her when she tried to go inside as well. He shut the door and stepped closer so he was standing directly in front of her. Hovering for a moment, he leaned in to kiss her lips softly.

"It doesn't have to end ya know?" He said huskily as his lips moved to her neck. Chloe laughed nervously and squirmed a bit. She attempted to move from his reach, but his body was blocking hers.

"Tempting, but, I uh…I gotta be up early," Chloe replied. Dak didn't budge and she was getting panicky. "There will be other dates I'm sure…"

"Oh c'mon girl," Dak moaned into her neck.

"Dak, I'm saying no." Chloe said firmly, bringing her palms to his chest in a finally attempt at a shove. Dak was only set back a few feet, staring back at Chloe in shock. His mouth fell open then quickly formed a small smile and in a flash, he moved forward to pin Chloe's arms to her sides.

"Ah, Dak!" Chloe yelped. "Let. Me. Go."

"Ya know, I don't think I will," Dak replied with a smug smirk. Chloe squirmed against Dak, making him laugh and tighten his hold. She yelped again and stilled her movements.

"Please let me go Dak, you're hurting me…"Chloe pleaded.

"Please let me go Dak!" Dak mocked. "I promise to stop being a tease and give in to you, wah wah wah!" He continued. Chloe took deep breaths and held back her tears all while thinking of an escape plan. "Now, you are gonna be a good little girl, and let me have some fun ok? I think I deserve that much don't ya think?"

Chloe didn't respond until he pulled and snapped her back against his car, "Yes Dak!" she cried out.

"Good, glad you see it my way," he replied as he leaned in to kiss her lips. Chloe kept her lips tightly sealed and Dak forced them apart with his tongue, which Chloe promptly bit. He screamed and pulled back then smacked her hard. Chloe fell down on the pavement with a loud 'ooof!' "You little bitch! For that, I won't take it easy on you,"

"No, please!" Chloe cowered as Dak pounced on top of her and forced her legs apart, ripping her dress in the process. "I said STOP IT!" she screamed as she brought a knee to his groin. He groaned and fell to the side. Chloe got up fast and kicked Dak in the face before running off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

*Bzzzzz RING Bzzzzz*

James was currently passed out on the sectional in Apartment 2J. He had stayed up waiting for Chloe, just in case, but dozed off for a good half hour. The buzzing on his phone woke him from his stupor. Looking at his phone, James went on high alert seeing it was Chloe.

"Hey gorgeous! Are you back already?" James asked, heading for the door.

"James," Chloe breathed out in a hushed whisper. James froze, hand hovering on the doorknob at how Chloe sounded.

"Chloe, what's wrong? Where are you? What did Dak do?" James spat out. He made a grab for the keys and quickly exited the apartment. Chloe began to cry on the phone and James tried to calm her. His chest clenched as various scenarios raced through his mind.

"You were right," Chloe chocked out. "I thought t-that he w-was a good guy!" She cried. 'I swear if I ever see Dak Zevon again, I just might kill him', James thought as he started the car.

"Chloe, listen. I need you to calm down alright?" James pleaded. Chloe was quiet but her sniffling on the other end let him know she was still there. "Good. Now, where are you love? I'm coming to find you, just help me out,"

She hiccupped then spoke, "I'm at the Silver Diner on the corner of Ashbrooke and 32nd street; it's a few blocks from the pier."

"Ok, I'll be there soon. Just stay put…you can even stay on the phone with me if you would like," James said as he turned out of the Palm Woods' parking lot.

"I will, thank you so much James, I owe you one."

"No no, I told you to call me for anything, and I meant it," he said sincerely.

"And another thing James, try not to freak out when you see me." James' eyebrows scrunched up at her words.

"Why?" he asked, turning a corner, heading towards the pier.

"Oh, you'll see."

* * *

'Try to stay calm and don't freak' James thought as he entered the diner and his eyes landed on Chloe, the only person present aside from a few waitresses. Hearing the 'ding' of the door, the one closest to Chloe made a beeline for him.

"Hi, I'm Rachel. Are you James?" she asked and he nodded. "Great! I was afraid that you were…uhm, someone else." She stammered. "Anyways, if you please," she gestured for him to follow. James clenched and unclenched his fists with each step. He sat in front of Chloe and Rachel offered him a menu before heading back to the kitchens.

Once he knew they were semi alone, James placed his hands on top of Chloe's. She flinched at the gesture, but didn't pull away. She continued to look out the window, at what, James didn't know. Her body was so still, you'd think she wasn't even breathing with how controlled she was at that moment.

Unable to handle the silence, James was about to speak up when she sighed heavily…well, wheezed is more like it. "Remember what I said…try not to freak out."

"Look, I don't see any reason wh-HOLY SHIT! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" James exclaimed once Chloe turned to face him. The right side of her face was purple and swollen with dried blood on her nostril.

"Hush!" Chloe whispered. Rachel rushed out of the kitchens with a big burly guy in tow.

"Uhm, ahem. Ready to order?" Rachel asked awkwardly.

"Just another hot chocolate and water please," Chloe replied quietly. Rachel nodded and disappeared into the kitchen with the burly man. "I should know better by now than to tell you what to do,"

"Sorry…I'm just so angry and I feel so guilty-"

"Please, you really shouldn't be sorry; I should've listened to you. I was so naïve to believe that some big shot like him was interested in me…maybe I should just go back home…I'm not cut out for this." Chloe stated sadly, hanging her head.

"Hey, you stop that alright? Nobody expected or believed this could happen," James paused, looking down at their intertwined hands, "and please don't think that all guys are like Dak…"

Chloe smiled slightly then winced, "it hurts to smile but thanks," she giggled and then clutched her side. "It seems that it hurts to laugh too,"

"Maybe we should get that looked at-"

"No! I am not going to a hospital this late at night!" She yelled back just as Rachel returned with their drinks.

"Sorry sweetheart, we tried that route when she first came in here. Heck, we almost called the police once we saw her limping," Rachel said as a matter of fact. Chloe sighed loudly then sipped at her cocoa. Rachel shrugged it off and turned back to the kitchens. "Holler if ya'll need anything," she said over her shoulder.

"Limping?!" James exclaimed. "What else is wrong?!"

"Well, he ruined my dress," she responded.

"I'll buy you ten more," she chuckled at this. "Show me."

Chloe stood up, swaying slightly and was able to give James a full view of the large rip that went up to her hip. There was also some dirt and gravel staining the dress. "I could probably sew it together…" she stated.

"And where are you hurt?" he asked next.

"Everywhere it seems," she rotated and awkwardly pointed at her back that was blaring red, "mostly around here it hurts…he, uhm, had slammed me against his car." Then she pointed at her side, where some rips were visible; the skin peeking through matched the shade on her face, "here was when I landed on the ground from the slap to my face, which doesn't feel as bad as it looks." She finished, sitting back down.

James' nostrils flared at her words and he was seconds away from leaving that diner and hunting Dak down. "I'm going to skin him alive," he said darkly.

"Please don't! I couldn't bear you going to jail over me," she pleaded, placing her hands on top of his. He brought his gaze to hers, holding it as she did him.

"And it would be worth it."

* * *

A few days had passed since that night and Chloe has gotten through it. Dak would text and call Chloe on occasion to apologize, but wasn't stupid enough to stop by the Palm Woods…especially after each of the guys threatened him whenever he called. Chloe's wounds healed quickly and she used make-up on her face till the bruise healed.

Each of the guys promised to stay silent only if she refrained from contacting Dak, and if he were to show up, let them handle it. She agreed and they dropped it from there; each of them had to stay focused…she had designs to finish for their upcoming music video and the guys had to make sure that this video was near perfection.

The name of the song for the video was called 'Confetti' and production for it was steadily approaching which left Chloe with little time to dawdle. She was currently camped out in the Palm Woods' lobby while the guys were recording. She figured she had a good half hour to kill before picking them up, but what she didn't expect was to see them and Kelly rushing towards her.

"Chloe!" He aunt exclaimed once she spotted her.

Chloe stood up fast, "Yes aunty? Is everything ok?" She asked then looked to the others. "Did I mix up the time schedules?" She asked as she reached for her trusty blackberry.

"No sweetie, the guys had finished early, and I needed to see you," she replied nervously. Chloe looked between them trying to read their expressions. "Guys, can you give us a moment?" Kelly asked. They each nodded and went around the corner to the elevators only to duck behind the nearby plants instead.

"Kelly, what's wrong? Don't tell me someone else died?" Chloe asked. Kelly's eyes darted around before opening her mouth. "Oh God, who died?!"

"No no! Sweetie, no! I just got a call from your mother…" she began. Chloe frowned at the mention of her mother. "She needs you back in Montana…they just drafted the wills and your name was mentioned along with your sisters,"

"Oh joy…" Chloe groaned. Kelly moved to give Chloe a hug.

"I know sweetie, but it will only be for a couple days. Think you'll be ok?" Kelly asked. Chloe gave her aunt a look then shrugged.

"As long as my personal buffer is present, then I should be fine," she sighed. "But what about the video? And who will manage the guys? This is my job first and foremost!"

"Sweetie, it will be only a couple days, and I truly don't mind taking over my former post. And just make sure to get the designs to me in first thing in the morning." Kelly replied as she continued to hug a frantic Chloe.

"But I need to check flight schedules-" she began.

"Gustavo booked a flight for you personally right after I received the call." Chloe opened her mouth to protest only to get interrupted again, "And don't give us any crap about it, he was happy to do it, and only hopes you will return back by Sunday."

Chloe nodded, frowning slightly. "Yes Aunt Kelly…"

Kelly smiled and squeezed her once more, "Good. Now that we are clear, go and start packing, your flight is at 6:30 am sharp." Chloe nodded and turned around to head towards the elevators then was stopped by the guys.

"Oh! My heart!" Chloe exclaimed, bringing her hand to her chest. "Were you guys listening the whole time? Wait, don't answer that…"

"Didn't I tell you guys to head upstairs? I barely come back to my original position and ya'll already disobey me? Lord, you boys…" Kelly sighed.

"Actually, a certain someone has something to confess," Kendall stated as he shoved James forward.

James laughed nervously and brought his gaze to meet Kelly's. "Uhm, Kelly? The great awesome and utterly fantastic-"

"Get on with it pretty boy," Kelly interrupted, already rubbing her temples.

"Well, do you remember that flash and the stinky smoke?" Kelly nodded. "Uh…well, when we heard about Chloe leaving, we decided-" *Ahem!* the other three piped in making James roll his eyes, "Ok, I decided that it wouldn't be right for Chloe to leave on her own so a certain change was made to the flight…"

"Oh James, don't tell me you did what I think you did…" Kelly began.

"Ok, that's fine! But in the meantime, let me take Chloe, and we'll go pack! See ya in the morning!" James said as he grabbed hold of Chloe and ran to the elevators with the rest of the guys in tow.

Once they were safely on their floor did James put Chloe down. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan went forth to their room while James shoved Chloe ahead to hers. James began rushing around her room and searching for a bag. With her hands on her hips, she glared at James.

"Don't just stand there! You need to pack missy!" James said over his shoulder. Chloe rolled her eyes before tossing a pillow at James. "As much as I like the idea of having a sexy pillow fight-"

"Gustavo is gonna kill you." Chloe interrupted then bent over to pull her duffle bag from under her bed. James brushed her statement aside as he moved to her dresser.

"No, he loves me!" Chloe ignored this as she typed out long apology message for Gustavo. "Oh my," James drawled, "Miss Martin, I didn't figure you to be a lacy type of girl." Chloe's head shot up and her eyes zeroed in on James who currently had a pair of her lacy boy shorts dangled from his fingers. Chloe blushed and snatched them away. "Please pack those!"

Chloe shoved them in her pocket then pulled James towards the front door. "I can pack alone, thanks." She stated.

"But-" James began but she had already shut the door in his face and locked the door. Ok, that may have been rude but so was invading her underwear drawer! She leaned against the door while James knocked his head on the other side. Even though he invaded her space, it was well worth finding out his innocent assistant had a naughty side in the form of lacy undergarments.

* * *

Chloe managed to finish her designs and handed them over to Kelly before they left for the airport. The flight was fine. Landing and gathering baggage was fine. Waiting for the rental car was also fine. The day was running fine…but it wasn't till they were driving to her parents' ranch that Chloe began to freak out. Luckily for her, James was driving.

"Sweetie, may I ask why you are nawing on your fingernails like it's your last meal?" James finally asked.

Chloe rolled her eyes and placed her hands in her lap, "I'm just nervous to be heading home is all…"

"Why? Do you not get along with you folks?" James asked.

"It's not so much my folks but my sisters..." Chloe almost groaned.

"And?" James pressed. Chloe sighed knowing she had to fess up eventually.

"I have two older sisters. We're each about four plus years apart. My eldest sister, Christine, is a married homemaker with one girl, twin boys and another on the way; my second eldest sister, Charlotte, is a high ranking Marine and graduated with top marks."

"Okay…? What are you getting at love?" James asked, still confused.

She sighed again, "then there's me! Do you not see why I'm stressing?" Chloe exclaimed. "Oh, turn left at the sign then drive to the end,"

James nodded, turning onto a graveled road, "Chloe, I don't have siblings so you're gonna have to elaborate further for me."

"I'm the runt of the litter. Sure, I graduated two years early, but I didn't do it for educational purposes like my mother wanted," Chloe said bitterly. "She wanted me to go into business since someone had to take care of the ranch one day since she had no other options," Chloe stated in an exaggerated tone.

"Uhm, Chloe-"

"But as soon as I brought up a career in fashion, I thought she would lose it! My dad was the only one who supported me! I love my dad and you'll love him too! Oh god, what's he gonna think when I bring you inside? Oh crap! They're all gonna flip out! Oh no, oh no no no!" Chloe was ranting now and it took James pulling off to the side to get her attention.

James quickly removed his seatbelt and moved in close enough to grab a hold of Chloe's cheeks, leaving her no other option but face him. "Chloe shut up and breathe." He said firmly. Chloe's mouth hung open in shock. "You aren't alone in this ok? I'll be right by your side as a friend, lover, or a personal flying monkey if you desire. I will be on my best behavior, I promise."

Chloe was gazing into his eyes, taking in the seriousness of his expression. She nodded slowly as James began to lean forward. His mouth hovered just above hers and she was able to breathe in the minty coolness.

Ever so slowly, James pressed his lips onto hers. James moved at a slow pace so not to frighten Chloe, who in turn responded eagerly. With new found confidence, Chloe wrapped her arms around James' neck and pulled him closer. James groaned into her mouth and reached over to unbuckle her from her seat. In one swift motion, James pulled Chloe onto his lap without breaking contact.

Something in Chloe's brain snapped and she pulled away, both parties breathing heavily. James moved to pepper soft kisses on her neck while she struggled to maintain self control. With every ounce of willpower in her system, she pushed James from her neck.

"As much as I'm scared, confused, and extremely heated by what's going on…" Chloe began, but was cut off a light peck from James.

"I know love," James winked as he moved Chloe back to her seat then restarted the car.

Moving further down the road, they were greeted with a large two story ranch style house. Warm earth tones and wooden paneling adorned the house with dark red shutters. Behind the house sat a wooden fence and a stretch of green land where some horses grazed. Beyond the fields, mountains took up much of the backdrop. James' mouth fell open at the sight, never seeing nature at its finest.

Chloe exited the vehicle first followed by James who grabbed both bags from the back. Inhaling deeply, a smile graced Chloe's lips as she moved ahead to unlock the door, thankful she had her old key. Swinging the door open, the familiar scents of vanilla and butter crème wafted in the air making Chloe's mouth water.

"Mamma! Papa! Anyone?" Chloe called through the house, not getting a response. Shrugging, Chloe closed the door and gestured for James to follow. "Papa might be out with the horses and I'm guessing Mamma went to the store, she's majorly into cooking," Chloe states as she stepped up the stairs with James in tow.

"Uh huh," James replied, looking around. Chloe moved ahead to the end of the hall and opened a door to her room. Not a thing was out of place much to Chloe's shock.

"Wow, she didn't touch anything…" Chloe said more to herself.

"Woah!" James exclaimed behind her. "So much yellow! And I didn't peg you for a Dr. Who fan," James said as he walked further into her room that was painted bright yellow with various Dr. Who posters on the walls.

"That is thanks to my papa. He watched the originals and I was the only one who showed interest in it," Chloe smiled, walking around her room. "I even designed a Tardis dress some years back for Halloween once; I don't think I ever saw him so proud..." Chloe smiled again, feeling tears forming behind her closed lids.

Sensing the change in the air, James moved to where Chloe stood and hugged her from behind. Chloe stiffened for a moment then relaxed in his arms. "So you've always wanted to be a fashion designer huh?" Chloe nodded. "You are a natural artist love and you shouldn't let anyone tell you different regardless if they are blood or not,"

Chloe smiled in James' arms and turned to face him, "I appreciate that, thank you…I'm really glad you're here even though it wasn't in the best way…well, I mean the way you went about it? Crap, what I mean is-"

James interrupted her with a hard kiss, swallowing her ramblings. Chloe moaned into the kiss prompting James' tongue into her mouth. Chloe squealed and sucked on his tongue with fever. For the second time that day, James lifted Chloe into his arms, keeping a lock on her lips. Laying her on her bed, James supported his weight on one arm and used the other to wrap Chloe's leg around his hip.

Unbeknownst to them, another person was walking up the stairs and walked down the hall to poke into the room.

"Hmmm, it looks like Clover's getting lucky," a voice spoke from the door. Chloe pulled away to gasp and pushed James off her body to the floor.

"Oh fuck!" James hissed from the floor.

"Ooooo, your boyfriend had a dirty mouth Clover. Doesn't he know about your virgin ears? Well, your virgin everything?" The person asked making Chloe pink in response.

Chloe's eyes narrowed at her second oldest sister who stood at the door, standing perfectly straight. Hair, also unruly like her own, was slicked and pulled back into a tight bun. Still in uniform, her sister oozed intimidation and Chloe felt ten inches tall in her presence.

"Hello Charlie, good to see you," Chloe clipped out. The female at the door, 'Charlie' raised an eyebrow at her tone.

"Not as happy as you were a moment ago," she smirked, watching James rise from the floor. Chloe blushed an even deeper shade of pink that stood out against her light caramel skin.

"James, this is Charlotte-" Chloe began.

"Or you can call me Charlie," she interrupted making Chloe sigh.

"Charlie", Chloe said through clenched teeth, "this is James, one of the singers in that band I assist to,"

"And you seem to be doing very well," Charlie winked.

James chuckled awkwardly and moved to shake Charlie's hand, "uhm, very nice to meet you," Charlie returned the hand shake.

"I'm sure," she winked. Taking a step back, looking directly at Chloe. "Mother is downstairs finishing dinner and pops just came in from the fields. I suggest you and your," she paused to glance at James, "friend come downstairs before they come up here," she finished as she turned on her heel and left the room.

Chloe let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and stood up to leave as well with James following close behind.

"Chloe?" James called softly.

"Yes James?" Chloe replied, not turning to look at him.

"Charlie is scary," Chloe chuckled at the statement.

"You have no idea."

* * *

If James had to put together a list of awkward encounters, this would be number one. It beat his very awful audition for Gustavo. It beat the time he succumbed to 'Hollywood fever'. Hell, it beat the time he tried to impress Lucy and he was at the top of his game! But this dinner put each thing to shame. If Chloe's mother wasn't such a good cook, there would be no reason for James to remain at that table; well, aside from Chloe.

Firstly, James was shocked by the resemblance between Chloe's mother, Kim, and had to stop himself from flinching at her voice or calling her Kelly by mistake.

Secondly, in between the eldest child, Christine (or Criss), constant talking of her children's various exploits and Charlie's bluntness about…well, how the world is going down the crapper, James was silently thanking the Gods that he was an only child.

Thirdly, James' heart clinched every time Kim or one of her sisters ripped Chloe of her choices which led her to keeping her head down most of the time; each time, James would grasp her hand under the table just to remind her he was present.

And lastly was having to avoid suspicious looks from her father while he continuously defended Chloe; that at the moment was causing tension to build at the table.

"All I'm saying is that we need someone to take over this ranch eventually! How can a fashion designer do that?" Her mother asked as Chloe sank even lower into her seat. Criss shot her sympathetic glances, but said nothing. Charlie on the other hand smirked across the table at her sister's distress. Their father was glaring at his wife while she remained oblivious to his gaze.

"Could we not do this right now? I mean dang, James probably thinks we're nuts now and won't ever come back," Criss sighed and Chloe smiled at her in gratitude.

"No, I'm sure Clover makes it worth sticking around, right James?" Charlie winked again.

"Uh…" James stammered and something inside Chloe snapped again for the second time that day.

"Maybe you should ask Gallows why she sticks around hmmm?" Chloe asked, loud enough for only James and her sisters to hear. Criss gasped while Charlie sneered.

"You shut your filthy mouth!" Charle hissed.

"Enough! Shut it and eat!" Anthony shouted. Everybody snapped their mouths shut and Charlie continued to glare across the table. "I'm sorry James for our hideous first impressions; our dinners usually aren't like this,"

"Cause we're aren't ever together…" Chloe snorted.

The next day, the house was quiet. First thing in the morning, Chloe, her sisters, and her father left early for the will reading leaving James with the mother. For most of the time, she ignored him and he was fine with it…he was allowed to let his mind wander about what will become of them when they leave the following day.

James stopped pacing to sit in the couch and thought hard. He liked Chloe, that much was certain, and judging by her most recent surge of confidence, she easily reciprocated. But even when he kissed her, she held back. Sighing to himself, he knew that he had his work cut out for him still…but deep down, he knew she was worth it.

Sometime later, James heard the sound of gravel crunching and slamming of doors. Within a few seconds, the front door was slammed open with a red faced Chloe entering first followed by the rest of the clan.

"…it's not fair! Why the hell does she get more than us? And their old farm! How messed up is that?!" Charlie shouted behind her. "Argh! I knew she was nana's favorite! I just freaking knew it!" Charlie snarled.

"Don't be greedy Charlie! We all got something from them! You should be-" Criss intervened only to get interrupted.

"Oh shut your hole! Next to her, you got just as much!" Charlie shouted.

Criss' eyes narrowed, "it is for my kids and you know it…"

"Oh bullshit! You went and got knocked up a few times, big deal! Maybe if I would've gotten screwed around a few times, I'd get a little extra!" Charlie sneered at the oldest sister whose eyes began to tear up. Realizing what she said, Charlie sighed, attempting to apologize.

"Nope, you've already said it…there's no going back from it…" she sniffled. She turned to gather her things and finally she noticed James who just sat by awkwardly. "I'm sorry James; you seem like a good kid…please take care of my baby sister," she paused to glare at Charlie who wouldn't meet her gaze, "her heart is fragile…" Criss drifted off as she exited the house, slamming the door behind her.

Charlie flinched at the sound and faced James as Criss did a moment ago, "don't judge me James." She said simply as she marched to the other side of the house.

"Wow, and here I thought my family was dysfunctional," James said aloud. Sensing the tension has dissipated, James went up the stairs to find Chloe. Hearing voices down the hall, James ceased movement and leaned against the wall.

"If she really wants the farm, she can have it! I'd rather take nana and grampy's muscle cars any day!" Chloe exclaimed earning a chuckle from her father.

"I know sunflower, but I'm sure they knew what they were doing when they drafted the wills," Anthony stated, hoping to convince his youngest daughter.

"I don't think they counted on my sisters hating me…" she whispered.

"Now now sunflower, watch your tongue." Chloe mumbled an apology. "Nana knew that Christine had her own family to take care of instead of what's left of the farm, so she left the trust funds behind for the kids. She knew that Charlotte would have the most patience and skill to take care of the camero and the mustang, thus leaving the remands of the farm to you, if you choose to keep it,"

"But it's not for me…nana knew that too…"

"She also knew you had heart and she believed in you which is why she left you the extra money…she believed in you enough to follow your dreams and your heart,"

Chloe shrugged, "you really think so?"

"I know so sunflower cause I believe in you just as much, maybe more…" he said before kissing the top of her head. She pulled him in for a sideways hug and he squeezed her tight.

"Thanks papa," she smiled.

"You're welcome sunflower," he smiled back then moved to stand and exit her room. Pausing at the doorway, he turned back. "Another thing sunflower, is James your boyfriend?" Chloe deadpanned while James struggled with a coughing fit.

Chloe began to stammer, "uh, he…uhm…well, James is in the band!"

"I know. And what else is he to you?" He prompted.

"Well, uh…he's uhm…uh, a uh…"

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend." James stated, walking in the room to save her.

"You are?!" They both exclaimed.

"Yes sir, James Diamond." He said as he stuck out his hand, feeling the need to re-introduce himself.

Anthony shook his hand firmly, "Ok boyfriend. I've given this talk to every male that has come near my daughters and I am jovial yet adamant about having to do so for my baby girl."

James gulped at his words.

"It's rather simple: if you break my daughter in any way, whether it be physical, mental, or emotional, I will break you and hide your body regardless if you are alive or dead." He said with a smile, pulling away from James and giving Chloe a peck on her cheek. "Sleep well sunflower," he said before leaving the room.

"I lied…your dad is the scariest," James stated, he voice cracking as he did so.

Chloe smiled up at him, "Told ya you'd love him! And he seems to like you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Good day and Happy New Year' Eve to all! We are finally at the end of the fourth and final installment of a series of Big Time Rush shorts. Thank you again to all that stuck around and to those that may have just discovered these stories. I am happy yet slightly saddened that I have finally finished this series especially before the end of the year. But I do look forward to what I get to share in the new year! I will be releasing some one shots centered around my OCs in the Big Time Rush universe as well as some other stories I'm looking to finish up as well so be on the lookout for them! Anyways, sorry for my rushness, but I am finished now ha-ha! As usual, I hope that this update is enjoyed and don't forget to review! =)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to 'Big Time Rush' whatsoever, just the story/OC I came up with.

 **Chapter 5**

Early Sunday afternoon, James and Chloe were situated in a taxi cab heading back to the Palm Woods. James was a nonstop chatter box, taking full advantage of their time together to learn every possible thing he could about Miss Chloe Michelle Martin, the latter of which who giggled from time at his line of questioning.

They jumped from topic to topic. First with her experiences in high school to being a young college goer. Then he asked about life in the country and eventually turned back around to the subject of her family. She sighed but opened up nonetheless to whatever he asked and even grinned at some questions.

"So, is Charlie as lesbian?" James asked out of the blue. Chloe coughed roughly and gaped at him. "What? She gives off that kinda vibe," he stated as a matter of fact.

"Well, I'm not at liberty to disclose-" she began.

"And you just answered my question," James interrupted with a laugh.

Chloe groaned, "please keep this quiet James…my parents don't even know…"

"I'm sure they'll find out eventually if Gallows plans to stick around," he replied. Chloe's eyes widened which made James laugh hysterically. She groaned again as they pulled onto the side of the curb.

"That'll be $38.50," the driver stated. James quickly handed over a pair of twenties telling him to keep the changes as they exited the cab.

Bags in hand, Chloe and James crossed the patio area, still chatting about various topics. But something didn't set right, especially with Chloe. Firstly, it was a nice bright sunny 90 degree day and the entire pool area was deserted. Secondly, the lobby, much like the pool area was empty. No kids. No adults. Not even grouchy Mr. Bitters was present at the front desk. And thirdly, both areas looked like a tornado went through it.

Before Chloe could protest her unease, a sound that can only be described as a shrill battle cry, Chloe was thrust behind the desk by an antsy James. He brought finger to his lips, both teens peeked over the desk to spy an unusual sight. Three older gentlemen were firing off what appeared to be giant marshmallows at a small group of younger children. As they ran for cover, Jo and Camille, both decked out in war gear, pelted the older adults with paint filled water balloons.

Sinking back down, Chloe looked at James in confusion while said male was visibly stressing out. Suddenly, James grabbed her shoulders, his eyes wide as saucers. "Chloe, what day is it?"

"Uhm, the first, why?" James swore in response. "James, what's going on?" Chloe asked frantic as James scoped his surroundings.

"Think about it Chloe! What month is it?" He hissed and Chloe paused to think. Realization dawned on her face as she stared at James, her jaw slack.

"It's April 1st…" she whispered.

"Bingo! It's also our 2nd Annual Palm Woods Prank War." He whispered. "And by the looks of it, the adults have joined in,"

"I thought you were kidding about this! The Prank War is a thing?!" She exclaimed and James whipped his head to face her.

"We don't kid about our Prank Wars," he said in a deadly serious tone. If Chloe wasn't so confused and freaked out about the situation, she would've noted how sexy James was when he was in his stern protective mode. Shaking her head of such thoughts did she notice that James was slowly rising to his feet.

"Ok Mister Pensive, what are we gonna do?" Chloe asked.

"We just need to make it to the elevator then we can hide in your room till this all blows over, but we got to move quick." He stated as he looked deep into Chloe's green eyes. "It's just us right now, ok? Trust nobody, you hear?" Chloe was lost in his heated hazel gaze and just nodded. She picked a hell of a time to get lovestruck.

Grabbing her hand, James pulled her up and moved around corners to the elevators. All was clear and they took full advantage as James repeatedly pressed the up arrow for the elevator. With a ding, the metal doors slid opened to reveal emptiness. Relief flooded the pair as they entered, but it was short lived when another shrill scream pierced the air.

Rushing forward, Jo and Camille along with a few others sped towards the opened doors. They had water balloons ready and a sling shot aimed right in their direction. Chloe and James screamed loudly as he pressed button after button while various water balloons fired. A few splattered against the wall behind them before the doors closed.

Chloe blinked rapidly as she and James breathed heavily after their little scream fest. "Are you…sure…we can…make it?" She asked in between gulps of air.

"I…think…so…" he sighed, watching the floor numbers blink. "Just one more flight and we're in the clear…" James finished as they both struggled to catch their breaths. Chloe was hunched over and took an extra moment before speaking up again.

"Ok James, this prank war thing…how long does it normally last?" Chloe questioned.

'Uhm…it's around two now so another couple hours maybe?" James responded a bit unsure of himself. "Usually it's to the death…" Chloe groaned at this. "Or till the last one standing!"

"How is that any better?" Chloe whined. James shrugged in response and slid next to her.

"Well, this means a longer day together…" he stated with a wink. Chloe rolled her eyes, but leaned into him, her adrenaline rush gone. The elevator stopped a few moments later and the doors opened with a ding. Hesitantly, James stepped out and scoped the hallway before signaling Chloe forward.

Feeling safe for first time since they returned, both teens sped walked to her apartment door, and James immediately attempted to pry open the locked door. Huffing, he turned to look down at a strangely calmed Chloe who stood still, not showing the same enthusiasm he was at that moment.

"Uhm, Chloe? Aren't you going to unlock the door?" He asked Chloe, earning him a sigh from the latter.

"James, for that, I would need a key. A key that I left in my purse."

"Okay…?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and faced him head on, "James. Where is my purse?"

"You had it with you when we got here and…oh fuck," he sighed, realizing that they ditched their bags when they first got there."

"Ding ding my dear!" Chloe exclaimed as she slapped her hands at her sides. "Now what?" Snapping his head upwards, James held up a finger then rushed off. "James!" Chloe called out, but he was already gone. "Fiddlesticks…" she huffed. His room was down the hall. Maybe he had a spare key? 'Should I go after him?' She asked herself. Before she could decide, a whistle cut though the air.

Turning away from the door, Chloe was now faced with a new obstacle; one in the form of a tweenage girl with bow and what appeared to be large plunger arrows. Even at barely four feet, this girl was very intimidating, especially with Chloe being unarmed. The girl was smirking widely and had black stripes along her cheeks. Chloe could not recall meeting this girl, but at the same time, she looked familiar to Chloe.

"Uhm, hi?" Chloe asked nervously as she raised her arms, palms up in a defensive stance. "I'm Chloe! Have we met?"

"We haven't met directly," she replied simply, weapon still raised, "I'm Katie, Kendall's sister." Ah, so that's why she looked so familiar. "I apologize for the circumstances of our first meeting, but this is war after all." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Wait! It doesn't have to be! I didn't even know there was war! Is there any way you can spare me?" Chloe pleaded. "Grant some mercy perhaps?" Katie snickered at her plea which wasn't the least bit reassuring.

"Seriously? Kendall must not have told you much about me!" She laughed. Chloe sighed, preparing herself for the hit. I mean, it was only a rubber plunger which probably didn't hurt much, but still.

Chloe dropped her arms, "fine, get it over with please,"

Katie pulled back the string of her bow, taking aim, "Gladly!" Letting go, Chloe clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the hit. A hit that never came. A whoosh of air past in front of her followed by the sound of suctioning and finally a loud thud. Slowly, Chloe opened her eyes to see James on the ground with the plunger sticking from his head.

Chloe's mouth fell open at the sight as did Katie's. Leaping up, James winked before facing Katie. In his hands was a giant confetti rifle aimed directly at her. With a loud pop, James pulled a lever that unleashed a big ball of colorful paper strips all over her figure some of which that flew back towards where James and Chloe stood.

"Ugh! You suck James Diamond!" Katie yelled as she stomped her feet. Spinning on her heels, she ran out of the hallway. Once alone, Chloe pulled James into a hug, careful to avoid the plunger sticking from his head.

"My hero," Chloe giggled as she lightly pecked James' cheek making him blush. "So, you left me to get that?" Chloe stated, gesturing to the confetti launcher.

"Actually, I left to get a spare key, but this was just calling to me instead," James replied with a grin. Shaking her head, Chloe smiled as she began removing the plunger. With a sickening pop, the makeshift arrow was gone leaving behind a red circle shaped ring on his forehead; but to Chloe, he never looked better.

* * *

Mama Knight, Kendall and Katie's mother was crowned Queen of Pranks that year and afterwards, they held a big celebration in her honor. The once cleared out patio was now packed with people from children to teens to adults. Some were unscathed, others were heavily marked by enemy pranks, but they mingled nonetheless.

Chloe was currently hanging with the guys as they each went over their various prank arts. James kept her at his side the whole time and not once did the guys question it. Secretly, they were all happy with the pair and that they got together. James was becoming less of an ass and Chloe was coming out of her shell; it was a win-win in their eyes.

At one point, James stepped away to refill their drinks, and on his return back did things begin to go south. Lucy was in his line of sight and when she spotted him, she made a bee line straight for him. James panicked and even contemplated jumping into the pool to get away from her. It wasn't that he was avoiding her, he just hadn't spoken to her since their last gathering, and she didn't know about the Dak situation as well as her and Chloe becoming an item. Ok, maybe he was dodging her just a bit.

"James!" Lucy squealed, bringing her arms around James, and pecking his lips. He didn't reciprocate, but Lucy was too oblivious to notice. "Where have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages! I thought we were working something out…" she winked as she pulled him close.

Tensing up, James attempted to push her off, "Lucy, uhm, well…" he stammered.

"Why are you so tense? Aren't you happy to see me?" She grinned. "Cause I'm very happy to see you," she purred making James cringe.

Sighing, James grabbed her arms, pinning them to her side. "Ok, look Lucy. Somethings have happened since the last get together-" he began only to get interrupted.

"That reminds me! What happened with Dak and Chloe?" She asked suddenly and ever the oblivious, she didn't notice James stiffen, and his jaw flex. "He keeps calling me and talking about how Chloe hasn't seen him since their last date nor will she return his calls,"

"Is that all he told you?" James nearly growled. Lucy nodded and James had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. Unbeknownst to them, Chloe spied the exchange and was slowly walking over, happy that Lucy was present.

"Yeah! I mean, what the Hell? We went through all the trouble to set them up and she leaves him out to dry! What's up with that?" Lucy exclaimed.

Chloe was a foot away from them now, unnoticed by the two, but she stopped movement when she heard Lucy's statement. Her stomach clenched; Lucy and James set them up? Did James know he was that type of guy? Was this all just a big joke? Chloe's mind went wild as she waited for James' response hoping against hope that he would deny everything or at least come to her defense.

"Lucy! I know we had something and it was fun. The idea that you came up with was the perfect idea at the time, but-" James began, but stopped at the sound of a gasp from behind them.

"What?! You both set me up with him?! With Dak?!" Chloe yelled. James' heart plummented to his stomach at the sight of Chloe. Her eyes reflected only betrayal back at them and tears were pooling fast in those dark green orbs. "How could you…" she whispered more so to James.

He shook his head fast, "No! Please no, it's not what you think-" his apologies were cut off by Chloe's palm coming to contact with his cheek.

The smacking sound reverberated through the crowd, ceasing all other party sounds. All eyes were on them. Not a person spoke nor did the music continue to play. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were surprised by Chloe's action; she mentioned how she never hit another person…this was very serious. And it only got worse; Chloe was full on crying now as she faced a shocked Lucy that rushed near to James…who was a bit close to the pool's edge.

"Oh my gosh Chloe, what the Hell is wrong with you?" She exclaimed.

"And you! I thought we were friends! Then you helped!" Chloe screamed. The crowd paused as Chloe raised her arms, thinking a second slap was coming, but instead, she grabbed Lucy, and pushed her into the pool.

Chloe's hands were fisting at her sides and she was shaking. On one hand, Chloe was angry and proud of herself for her actions. But on the other hand, Chloe was scared by them. Looking at Lucy struggling to exit the pool and the red print on James' face frightened her. With one fleeting final look, Chloe did what she should've done after her first day on the job: run away.

* * *

For the first time in Chloe's life, she had quit at something. She sent an official resignation letter to both Gustavo and Kelly announcing her immediate termination, citing personal interests as her reason. She truly couldn't hack it anymore. In less than twenty four hours, Chloe was hopping on the first flight back to Montana. Her mother and sister will be so happy to see her fail. But her dad, she wasn't ready to face him…

Even though neither Gustavo or Kelly responded to her resignation, Chloe proceeded to pack all the while everyone around her was working against her decision. Gustavo and Kelly refused to accept her removal so they stalled. When the guys caught wind, they each took turns blowing up her phone each disgruntled by their calls going straight to voicemail.

"Argh! James, you better fix this or else none of us may ever see her again!" Kendall yelled, rounding on his bandmate who was silent.

"Yeah. Chloe is the best damn assistant we ever had!" Logan chimed in.

"Well, next to Kelly…" Carlos stated.

"Carlos!" Logan and Kendall yelled making Carlos throw up his hands in response.

"Anyways, the point is that you're the one that needs to fix this. Kelly told us that she quit and is planning on returning to Montana! She isn't responding to any of us so you really need to step in. What are you going to do hmmm?" Kendall huffed, each of them staring down at James.

He remained silent, eyes trained at the window, looking at something none of the others could see. James hadn't spoken a word since Chloe smacked him hard on his face. It was like that slap paralyzed him and he couldn't speak or feel. He was hurting bad and felt extremely guilty over the situation.

After pulling Lucy from the pool did the Dak situation get explained fully. Soaked from head to toe, she appeared more surprised than when Chloe shoved her into the pool. Then for the second time that day, James was slapped. And she said the same thing that the guys were saying now: fix this or she'll be gone forever.

Then a lightbulb when off in James' brain and all but leapt up from the couch. He ran around like a chicken with its head cut off as he bounced from room to room. He freshened up within five minutes which was a first and tore apart the rooms until he found the megaphone. Unsure, the rest of Big Time Rush looked on in confusion.

"I've got a plan! Just make sure to that Chloe is outside in fifteen minutes, but don't let her leave!" He exclaimed as he exited the apartment.

"Well, this can't be good…" they each mumbled. Carlos then threw on his helmet, tapping it few times before they each shuffled out of the apartment.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the hall, Lucy stood outside of Chloe's room, unaware of her part in James' plan. Guilt was tearing apart her insides and felt that she should make amends before Chloe left. Lucy paced back and forth in front of her door for a good ten minutes before the door opened. Chloe walked backwards with her bags in her arms. Rotating on the spot, Chloe jumped at the sight of Lucy.

"Hi," she greeted sheepishly.

"Hello…" Chloe replied just as quietly as she walked past Lucy to the elevator. Lucy followed behind wordlessly and the silence continued till they reached the lobby.

Knowing that Chloe wasn't gonna speak again, Lucy grabbed her arm to stop her. Chloe stiffened at her touch, but didn't move away. "The guys told me what happened. I am so sorry for how you were treated, I honestly didn't know he was that type of guy. And he never told me why you never called back…I wish I talked to you first…"

Chloe managed a small smile at her declaration and thought to extend the branch back to Lucy. "I'm sorry I pushed you in the pool. That's not something I normally do and I'm still disgusted by my behavior,"

Lucy chuckled, "I would've done the same if I was in your position, especially since there was something going between you and James which I do apologize for as well…"

Chloe brushed her off, "it's fine, I should've known we wouldn't work out…" she stated with a shrug.

Lucy rolled her eyes before smacking the side of Chloe's arm, making her squeal. "Never say never my dear, I saw the way he looked at you when you stormed off that night; he truly cares about you, ya know?

"Besides…" Lucy paused, a dark look crossing her features, "I've probably done worse it came to fighting over a boy," she stated as she shook her head. "Anyways, I'm sure I can't stop you from leaving, no matter how much I want you to stay…so, I just wanted to make amends,"

"Me too, thanks for being bigger than me," she smiled again and moved to hug Lucy. Well, that was one less weight lifted from Chloe's chest. Deep down, she couldn't hold any anger towards her. Aside from the guys, she considered Lucy her first real friend. And she didn't want to lose Lucy.

"Now…" Lucy sniffled, "did you at least goodbye to the guys?"

"Uh…" Chloe replied, not meeting her gaze as she shuffled out onto the patio, not paying attention to the group of people crowding about.

"Chloe! Really?!" Lucy exclaimed making the other female wince. "I understand not saying bye to James but…" Lucy trailed off, her gaze on the rooftop. Puzzled, Chloe followed her line of sight then let out gasp. On top of the roof with a large megaphone in his hand was none other than James Diamond.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" They said together.

"Oh good, you're here," a voice said behind them. Chloe turned to see the rest of the Big Time Rush band walking towards her. After exchanging a few hugs and a few scolding's directed to Chloe did they look up at James in wonderment.

"So, this was his plan…" Logan stated to nobody in particular.

"Plan?! What plan?! What on Earth is going on? He's not jumping, is he?!" Chloe asked worriedly, suddenly no longer angry with James especially after Lucy's prior confession. Looking at the guys, they each shrugged. Making a split second decision, Chloe dropped her bags, and ran back inside to head up to the roof.

While she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, James scanned the crowd for said girl. He hoped that she was out there and was listening. James dug deep within himself to find inspiration for his words to his love…to Chloe. And he prayed to whatever deity available that she was out there hearing his words.

"Hello everyone! My name is James Diamond!" He called out earning screams and whistles from the crowd below. "A lot of you know me, a lot of you know of me. I am a rock star, pretty boy, dashing bad boy womanizer. I have been called good things and even more bad things.

"I have even been told that I am incapable of loving another person besides myself! But today, I am to inform each and every one of you that has changed! You see, a few months ago, a girl by the name of Chloe Martin," James began only to get interrupted by intense cheers.

James grinned at this, "Yes! Many of you were fortunate to meet her. Chloe is very talented! Smart, innocent, sweet, caring…and very beautiful! But also very shy and naïve! But once I got to know her, I saw her vulnerable side, her true side. And then, that was it! I was officially hooked!

"I fell in love everyone! Me, James Diamond, am in love!" James screamed loudly earning even more cheers. He then lowered the megaphone for a moment, suddenly sad. "But I screwed it up. I may have lost her forever and I didn't even get to tell her how I felt…"

"Good thing I didn't leave huh," Chloe said softly. Dropping the megaphone, causing it to whine in protest, James turned to see the very person he desperately wanted at that moment. Chloe stood timidly, her hands knitted at her back. Taking giant strides, James now stood before her, itching to touch her.

"Did you hear…" James whispered, his voice betraying his feelings.

"Every word."

"And?"

Chloe smiled and slowly raised her arms to circle around James, "and I feel exactly the same for you…"

A huge megawatt smile stretched across James' face as he pulled Chloe into his body and his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

Seeing the display below, the crowd of various Palm Woods' guests erupted in the loudest of cheers and hoots. But neither James or Chloe heard any of it. They were at peace in each others arms, not a care in the world as they kissed to their hearts content, separate halves now finally whole.


End file.
